


Meeting The Parents

by ohcrapnarry



Series: Narry Drabbles [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Narry - Freeform, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcrapnarry/pseuds/ohcrapnarry





	Meeting The Parents

Harry cleared his throat. He wiped his sweaty hands om his pants and grabbed Niall's hand. He looked at him.  
  
  
  
"Are you ready?" Harry asked.  
  
  
  
"Yep, let's do this."  
  
  
  
Harry opened the door to the livingroom where he found his mom, dad and Gemma. He walked into the livingroom with Niall behind him.  
  
  
  
"So, I want to introduce you to, ehm, Niall, my boyfriend," Harry gripped Niall's hand tighter and waited for an answer.  
  
  
  
"Oh,well that's surprising," his dad said.   
  
  
  
He walked to Niall to shake his hand. Niall smiled and that made Harry smile too. After that, his mother brought Harry in a hug and shook Niall's hand too. Then Gemma also shook Niall's hand and looked him dead in the eye.  
  
  
  
"Don't hurt my little brother."  
  
  
  
Niall shook his head quickly. He gulped. "I won't, promise."  
  
  
  
Gemma smiled warmly and walked back to her spot on the couch.  
  
  
  
Harry turned to Niall and hugged him. He giggled and walked to the couch to sit down. Niall was about to sit next to him on a chair when Harry tugged on his hand and pulled him into his lap. He pressed his chest against Niall's back and pressed a kiss on the nape of Niall's neck.  
  
  
  
"Hey, no sex on the couch!" they heard Gemma complain next to them.  
  
  
  
Niall giggled and leaned back against Harry. He felt the fimiliar butterflies in his stomach as Harry wrapped his arms even tighter around him.


End file.
